Diddy's new music addiction
by DiddyKF1
Summary: The Kongs may enjoy rap music so much, but what happens when one Kong in particular gets attached to a completely new genre that almost no Nintendo character had ever imagined? Rated T for some mild language.
1. Depression and boredom

_**Diddy's new music addiction**_

The Kongs are well known to enjoy rap music, but what happens when one Kong in particular suddenly gets into a completely different music genre?

NOTE: This story may include references to real musicians.

Friday, November 12, 2010

6:45 PM

Diddy Kong sat down on his couch in front of his HDTV. It was turned off, though. The sunset on the western horizon blasted through the windows beside the TV, but neither window was pointing towards Diddy's eyes, which meant the sun couldn't shine right at his eyes. It was so quiet you'd think he seemed relaxed. However, he didn't feel relaxed at all. He was sad and bored. In fact, he was so disturbingly depressed. He had only recently lost one of his Enthusia Professional Racing Cup Series teammates in a horrible high-speed crash while competing in a race in Tokyo, Diddy having nothing to do with the accident. Diddy's heart had been hit harder than anyone else's when he found out about the tragedy.

By now, five days had passed since the death of Diddy's Japanese teammate, but he still couldn't think of anything to do. He had a championship to settle along with his two other teammates and another rival, and he had only this weekend to think of something or anything fun to do in order to get the loss out of his mind long enough for him to concentrate on the championship. Unfortunately, no matter how much he thought, Diddy could think of literally nothing! He just sat there sadly on his couch with nothing to do except for sobbing over the death of his Nissan teammate, missing many things about him.

Just then, DK knocked on Diddy's door.

"Diddy, are you in there?"

"C-Come in," Diddy barely managed to spit out, unintentionally.

DK walked in and saw the sad expression on Diddy's face.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy didn't answer. He didn't even bother glimpsing at his best buddy.

"How are you feeling, Diddy?" asked DK as he sat next to him.

Diddy still said nothing and did nothing but cry.

"Aw, Diddy, are you even gonna say anything?" asked DK, feeling sad to see Diddy behave like this. "Look, I know the last few days have been tough for you, but I don't want to see you act like this. You didn't even say 'hello' either. Are you really feeling that depressed?"

"I'm sorry, DK," sobbed Diddy. "...and yes, I am feeling that depressed. I feel so depressed that I don't feel like even coming out and talking to anyone."

"Well, no wonder I've seen some of the others on our porch, knocking on the door while I've been out, and then just leave with no answer. Have you really been rejecting everyone who's tried to come in here and cheer you up?"

"(Gulp) Yes!" said Diddy.

"I'm the only one you haven't turned down?" asked DK with shock.

"Yes! I feel so much in despair that I'd much rather be alone in my depression!" said Diddy, who was now crying even more.

"Awww, Diddy, you sound like someone who'd rather spend the rest of his life feeling sad over the loss of a good friend."

"I don't!" cried Diddy.

"Sorry," said DK.

"It's just that I still have a championship to fight for, and this loss doesn't help my team at all! Also I'm tired of waiting for when our new Wii game [Donkey Kong Country Returns] comes out! Also, the team was thinking that I should try to think of something other than him, yet I end up having nightmares every night about that crash. I almost do feel like I could be depressed forever, especially if I lose this championship on the 21st."

"What did the team consider for you this weekend?" asked DK curiously.

"They said they want me to try to think of something fun to do this weekend before we head back to Europe, which I haven't been able to do! I've tried a few things already, only to fail on all of those things and go right back to thinking about that crash."

"Awww, Diddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back. "Don't worry, buddy. You'll think of something."

"Is there … anything … you can think of … to … get me out of this … train of disturbing thoughts … big buddy?"

"Well,..." said DK. "...you could play a game on that awesome TV."

"I've already tried that," sniffled Diddy. "I tried playing 'MarioKart Wii' only a few hours ago and the first race I played, … I got blown up while leading on the last lap!"

"Aw, … I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK.

"I finished tenth!"

"Ouch!" responded DK.

"I turned off my Wii just five seconds after I finished the race and just started laying here doing nothing again! Even a video game can't help me at all!" said Diddy, who was now crying like someone who had lost all hope in being cheered up. Even DK sensed it.

"Aw, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back. "It breaks my heart just to see you like this and to hear that unbearable sound of you crying like this."

"I don't even wanna bother trying to think of anything anymore," said Diddy, sadly. "I'm … gonna be in a depression forever!"

"Try listening to some of those good 'ol rap favorites," suggested DK.

"Boring … and … useless!" moaned Diddy.

"What!?" said DK, deeply shocked. "You mean to tell me that you've lost your liking for rap music!?"

"No, I just don't feel like listening to it," answered Diddy. "See, you're already 0 for 2!"

"Well, then try finding some other Wii game music to listen to," said DK.

"I don't know if there's anything interesting out there," responded Diddy.

"I'm sure there is. Just take your time, little buddy," said DK. "I'll be back in a little while."

As DK got up off the couch and left Diddy's room, Diddy thought it over. About a minute after DK left, Diddy decided to turn on his laptop.

"Maybe there is some good Wii music out there."

Well, unfortunately I had to end the chapter here, because I didn't want to put it all in one chapter, so for now we can only guess what kind of music Diddy will soon get an addiction for.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. The music is awesome! Diddy's addicted!

Friday, November 12, 2010

7:00 PM

Ten minutes had past since Donkey Kong suggested to his little pal Diddy that some Wii music would get him out of his depression over losing one of his racing teammates in a devastating accident.

Well, as it turned out, Diddy, unfortunately, was not able to find any Wii game music to enjoy at all in the last ten minutes! He spent the first three minutes just sitting there with a blank search bar on his laptop, which was sitting on his lap. Then, he looked up Wii soundtracks. He looked everywhere for anything that might take his interest, but nothing could satisfy him. He had never even opened up any songs anyway, so his ears had heard basically nothing but chirping birds for ten minutes!

"When will 'Donkey Kong Country Returns' be out!?" he asked himself. He knew it was due to be released later this month, but he felt like he couldn't wait to see his latest adventure with DK (which had occurred earlier this year) destined to find itself playable on Wii consoles.

Diddy refreshed his search history and just sat there with a blank search entry again. He spent another few minutes just sitting there, unable to think of anything and unable to do anything but cry. He just couldn't get over his teammate's tragic accident, and if music was his only possible depression cure by now it certainly wasn't doing a good job at all. Well, actually he hadn't even listened to anything yet.

Diddy was just about to give up all hope, close his laptop and place it next to him on his sofa, and simply go right back to doing literally nothing again, but then, suddenly, at the last minute, he decided that the best way to find some good music was to go on YouTube and find a good track from a Wii game on the racing genre.

"Racing's probably not a bad idea," he said to himself with his voice still sounding sad.

Diddy searched everywhere for a good song, but once again nothing came to interest him, and once again he refused to load any videos at all.

"DK was wrong again!" yelled Diddy, staring at his laptop, "There isn't any music that can satisfy me at all!"

However, just then he decided that his best bet was the 2009 Codemasters Formula 1 game. Sadly, he found nothing. However, he instead found a soundtrack video from the game's newly released successor "F1 2010".

"Well, I wonder what this is?" he asked himself in a sad tone, having no idea what it was.

The song on the video he opened just so happened to be "Splash" by Sub Focus and Coco.

"This should be good," said Diddy with a bit of hope still left. An ad came up, but he skipped it.

Seconds later, the "F1 2010" logo appeared and Diddy's ears were suddenly being treated to one of the best pieces of music he had ever stumbled upon.

The intro sounded rather soothing, then came some interesting lyrics:

_Well, I can hear the noise in the city, but I can't move_

_What is that in the distance, well, it's the gateway through_

_The night's so young_

_I feel numb_

_If you hear them, hear them too_

_I won't be far, too far from you_

_And if you see them, see them too_

_They won't be far, too far from you_

The music went upbeat at this point

_You get the sickness from the heat wave_

_The sickness of the afraid_

_I get the shakies from the party, oh_

_And I can't find you_

_My conscience found its new name_

_It tries and gets me in a new way_

_I'm like a voice in the city_

_I know I won't find you this time_

"Nice voice, I must say," commented Diddy on Coco's voice.

_Now I can hear the noise from the city, i__s there no one here_

_What is that in the subtext, will your voice be clear?_

_As time goes by_

_You'll might find_

The rest of the song was mostly repeats of the chorus along a rather short bridge section, but Diddy LOVED IT!

The sound of those drums were just as epic as the sound of bongos Diddy had been used to. The instruments sounded so soothing. The vocals of Coco Sumner were just incredible! HE LOVED IT! In fact, he loved it so much that he listened to it TEN TIMES IN A ROW NONSTOP!

"This is the most amazing song I have ever heard in my life!" said Diddy just after the song ended for the TENTH time!

Another video popped in front of Diddy's eyes on the "suggested videos" list. It was also on "F1 2010". He decided to check out that song as well. He didn't quite pay attention to the artist or the song title, perhaps because he just wanted to hear what awaited his ears.

Among the first things that Diddy heard in this one were (to him) rather emotional and somewhat touchy lyrics:

_When I'm falling down, will you pick me up again_

_When I'm too far gone, dead in the eyes of my friends_

_Will you take me out of here, when I'm staring down the barrel_

_When I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face_

"Those lyrics almost make me cry," said Diddy, feeling emotional as suddenly the music was building along with a repetitive _"Take me out of here"_.

Then, the drums and the bass went blasting!

"How could anyone hold their voices for that long?" wondered Diddy, curious about how the singer sounded like he was holding on the same note for about twenty seconds!

_All I believe and all I've known are being taken from me, can't get home_

_Led to a world where worlds collide, let their fear collapse, bring no surprise_

As another 20-second-long _"Take me out of here"_ screamed out, Diddy scrolled down on the YouTube page to see what song he was listening to. He revealed it to be "Watercolour" by Pendulum. This tune was on the same genre as the Sub Focus song Diddy had listened to earlier.

"Pendulum? That's a nice name," said Diddy as he scrolled back up.

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me_ (4x)

Diddy decided to bang his fists against the sofa to get in rhythm with the music.

Then, the beats suddenly stopped. The song was going into its bridge section.

"I'm loving it so far!" said Diddy happily.

_Just stay where you are, let your fear subside_

_Just stay where you are if there's nothing to hide_

The music was building up again. Diddy felt as enthused as ever!

The vocals were slowly fading back in:

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me_ (6x)

Diddy sang along with that final vocal track while slapping his hands against the sofa in rhythm. Yeah, he kinda already learned that vocal part immediately!

After about another 30 seconds of hard beats, it was all over like a sudden blink of an eye.

To Diddy, Pendulum's "Watercolour" was just as fantastic as the Sub Focus song! He had never heard vocals sound this powerful before! Indeed, Diddy couldn't resist loving the vocals of Rob Swire in this song! The brass section sounded so insanely amazing for a drum and bass song! In fact, Diddy believed it was perfect to hear some serious-sounding brass for this tune, and the drums were just as awesome as the ones on the Sub Focus tune!

Diddy decided to repeat this Pendulum song several times too!

"Wow! This sounds just as good as the Sub Focus song!" said Diddy. "This is just amazing! I've never imagined music sounding like this!" Little did he know that he had just become the first Nintendo character to take an interest into drum and bass music, although he technically did it by accident.

After listening to both songs several times each, the tears were finally gone from Diddy's eyes.

"I gotta find a way to add both of these songs into my precious music collection!" he said after repeating the Pendulum song several times, "And I've gotta get that new F1 game!"

He looked up the game itself to see if it was available for the Wii. A couple of high-tech consoles appeared on the availability list, but no Nintendo consoles.

"Damn it!" said Diddy.

He felt his hopes were dashed as he found out that this game was never to be released on a Nintendo-made console or portable! Diddy was very disappointed. He wanted those two songs so badly, and he didn't have an MP3 player at the time. He wanted that game so badly, but now he didn't know how to do it. After only a minute and a half, Diddy's brief happiness had quickly vanished and had turned right back into dissatisfaction.

"How?" questioned Diddy to himself. "HOW!?"

Whatta you think? Not a bad way for Diddy to get his ears to fall in love with a type of music that he had never experienced before. This story will be continued, by the way, in case you're wondering how Diddy could get his hands on that game.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	3. A trip to the game store

Friday, November 12, 2010

7:50 PM

Diddy Kong had just listened to two of the hottest drum and bass songs of 2010 via unintentionally venturing into the new Codemasters F1 game on YouTube! His ears had virtually fallen in love with this genre that was completely new to him! He knew that Nintendo was once involved indirectly with F1 (the 'F-1 Race' game on Game Boy that featured Mario and others) and decided it would be a good idea to snatch that new "F1 2010" game at the hot-selling game store, only to find out that the game was not released on a Nintendo-made console. He felt heartbroken the moment he realized it, but he was determined to find a way to acquire it.

"How am I gonna bring Nintendo's interests back to F1? How?" asked Diddy to himself. "If it's not on Nintendo's availability, then maybe I should find some spare console parts and reprogram them, … or … should I … ?" He technically couldn't figure it out at this point.

"Whatever it is, I must do it."

He closed his laptop, set it down on the sofa, got up off the sofa and just as he was approaching the door he tripped over a banana peel that mysteriously appeared from nowhere and banged his head against the floor!

"OWWW!" cried Diddy.

"Why would someone leave a banana peel on the inner doorstep!?" (A/N: Logic humor!)

Diddy got up off the floor, threw the banana peel in the trash can and headed out of his room and out the front door to get some fresh air. Donkey Kong was just outside approaching the house like he was about to check on Diddy.

"Hey, little buddy, how are you doing?" asked DK from below.

"I'm doing … kinda okay," responded Diddy.

DK climbed up the ladder and sat next to Diddy on their porch. Diddy told DK everything that had happened in the last hour.

"So you just got addicted to some electronic music genre and it's made you want to get this new racing game that hasn't been released on a Nintendo console?" asked DK, curiously.

"Yeah," said Diddy, "but I am determined to find a way to get that game, and I'm gonna get Nintendo interested in F1 again as it once was."

"Don't you think that will be hard to do?" asked DK.

"It might be, but I'm sure I can make it happen," said Diddy.

"Well, if this game is not available on any Nintendo console, and with us Nintendo characters being limited only to play games released on Nintendo consoles because they are a first-party company that owns us, then the only way you could possibly get this "F1 2010" game would be to get spare parts from used Wii consoles and mixing them in."

"Well, … you could be right," said Diddy, disappointed.

"Don't worry, little buddy. I do believe, though, that you may have some luck," added DK.

"Luck? In what?" asked Diddy, feeling unsure.

"Finding another way to do it," answered DK.

"Maybe," said Diddy, his voice sounding slightly unenthusiastic.

Saturday, November 13, 2010

11:15 AM

Diddy had woken up this morning with only one thing in mind, find some parts to make a console that would work with the "F1 2010" game. He decided to take a trip to the Nintendo World Game Craze. The skies were so beautiful he couldn't have imagined a more perfect morning to go out to a game store. Along the way he had the Sub Focus "Splash" song in his head, and he had visions of the upcoming "Donkey Kong Country Returns" game, along with the upcoming Enthusia Professional Cup Series finale in Germany which was to take place just eight days from now! He was tied with one of his teammates for the championship lead, and Bowser, Jr. (also a teammate) was not far behind at all, but also neither was a particular rival who is often considered the greatest Enthusia Professional Racing driver of the early 21st Century!

Eventually, after about half an hour of walking, Diddy made it to the game store and began browsing at the console section. At first his luck was starting to slowly run out, but then he caught up with a store employee.

"Hey, Diddy Kong, it's been a while!" said the employee.

"Hi, Lewis, business as usual, I see," answered Diddy as the two shook hands.

"How have you been lately?" asked Lewis.

"Well, not feeling very hot," said Diddy.

"That I can easily understand," said Lewis.

"I know," said Diddy, trying not to think about his teammate's horrible crash. "Anyway, I came here today to see if you have any consoles that work with non-Nintendo games. Do you have any of those?"

"Well, we're not selling any of those in here by the looks of things, but … I wanna show you something. Come with me," said Lewis.

Diddy followed Lewis out through the back door and into this small room where a heavily advanced black but dusty console was sitting there all alone.

"I stumbled upon this by accident a few months ago," said Lewis.

"Looks good," said Diddy, observing its looks.

"To tell you the truth, this console started out in life as a Microsoft Xbox 360 Slim, but then somebody thought it would be a good idea to open it up, take some parts out and replace them with some parts from a Sony PlayStation 3 Slim. Needless to say, it didn't quite work out."

"Was it because he forgot about reprogramming it?" asked Diddy with much curiosity.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes," said Lewis.

"You see, I wanted to get this new F1 game and it wasn't released for a Nintendo console. Do you think this could do the trick if I were to reprogram it?" asked Diddy.

"I'll bet it would work," said Lewis. "You know I've been dying to get rid of this. I've been trying to get rid of it ever since I found it in a junk pile. I brought it here so no one could see it. I even removed all the Microsoft and Sony decals and references so there is literally no way of telling what company made this thing. No names, no nothing, just plain blankness."

"I'll take it, if you'd like," said Diddy, eagerly.

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it, but you'll have to disguise it first," said Lewis.

"Really?" asked Diddy, feeling slightly annoyed.

"If you came in through the front door with cameras looking around, and if you don't come back out the front door, the store will be on your case, bud."

Diddy paused for a few seconds, and then an idea came up to his head.

"How about a Wii package?" he wondered.

"I'm sure that would be the perfect disguise, … just as long as no one opens the box until you get home," said Lewis. He left the room to search for an empty Wii box while Diddy stood in the dark room gazing at the dirty console. It was as dusty as the top of a television or whatever hard furniture had a top facing the ceiling. Diddy wondered for a moment why he had even picked this console.

"_I'm not sure if I made the right choice,_" he thought to himself. "_It looks terribly dusty, its previous owner took it through abuse of not reprogramming it when he changed the parts, and it could be difficult to hide it from the other Nintendo characters. What was I thinking!?_"

Just then, Lewis returned with a large Wii box that was perfect to store the anonymous-looking console in. They stuffed the console into the box and sealed it to make it look like it was a used Wii.

"Just tell them you're getting a used Wii for some friend of yours and pay him the cash. This one says 30 Nintendo coins so it shouldn't be impossible," said Lewis.

"Not at all," responded Diddy.

"You have at least 30 Nintendo coins with you right now I trust?" asked Lewis.

"Of course I do. I checked before I even left home this morning," said Diddy.

"Good," said Lewis.

"Thank you, Lewis. This should really help me with my F1 game plans," said Diddy.

"Diddy, it's been a pleasure," said Lewis.

They shook hands again and Diddy left to pay for the, … well, should we say "Wii" as far as everyone else in the store is concerned.

"Hey, Diddy Kong, long time, no see," said the cashier.

"Yeah, well, I've just been a little beside myself lately," said Diddy.

"I understand. I'm sorry to hear about what happened back on Sunday. That's all I'm gonna say," said the cashier.

"Thanks," said Diddy.

"Used Wii?" said the cashier to confirm the item Diddy was purchasing.

"Just for a friend of mine," lied Diddy, but the cashier believed him.

"Thirty Nintendo coins, please," said the cashier.

Diddy searched his backpack (a new one containing his new jetpack from "DKCR") until he found thirty Nintendo coins and he paid the cashier.

"Here is your receipt, and good luck at the Nürburgring next Sunday," said the cashier.

"Thank you," said Diddy as he left with the fake Wii.

Diddy began his trip back home with his new console.

Well, it looks like so far Diddy has gotten some luck! Wish him luck in getting his console to work!

TO BE CONTINUED …


	4. IT WORKS!

Saturday, November 13, 2010

6:30 PM

Diddy Kong had acquired a dusty console only a matter of hours ago from a game store that was made from Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 parts with all Sony and Microsoft references removed. He had spent about two hours reprogramming the console so it could play the Codemasters "F1 2010" game, which he was now pursuing. He removed all the dust from every last component in that thing to start things off, and then was able to successfully get the console to basically turn on, at least for a start. He then plugged the HD video and audio cables to his HDTV, and BAM! The console's display popped up on his screen!

"IT WORKS!" shouted Diddy triumphantly. "Now to make sure all the components run perfectly."

He shut off the console to double-check every part inside the console, even the smallest ones. After checking all the components, he turned the console back on and ran it through the setup process. He set up its clock, the internal memory and all the other essentials. After spending about fifteen minutes setting up the console, he programmed the console to play only a certain type of game that would turn out to be the Codemasters F1 series. It would not be "F1 2010" exclusive, however. Future titles from the series would also be playable on this thing! (e.g. "F1 2011" and so on)

All he had to do now was find that game! However, by now it was getting late, and Diddy had worn himself out getting his hands on this "was-a-pile-of-abused-junk, now-revived" console. He decided to wait until tomorrow to find the game. Over the next half hour he applied his own decals on the console to signify its purpose. He somehow found an "F1" logo (probably an old window sticker from the 90's, but still resembled what it looks like today) about the length and width of the console, and placed the logo on top of the console. He took a piece of raw paper and signed his name on it. He cut it out and slapped his signature next to the power button. He took some replicas of the yellow stars on his red shirt and stuck them all around the console.

"All I need now is a new name for this thing," said Diddy.

He took out another piece of paper and started writing down names for his newly-designed console. He went through about five to ten different names that seemed kind of unfitting as far as he was concerned.

"The Diddy F1Master" was seemingly a good name for it, but Diddy later decided that it wouldn't be fitting enough, thus he threw that name away.

"F1Codemaster"?

"I'm pretty sure I should include my name on it," said Diddy, as he got rid of that name as well.

Three more minutes went by and Diddy was seemingly at a loss as to what to name his new console. There he was, giving up hope again.

"Diddy CodemasterF1?" Diddy eventually questioned himself, thinking that maybe this one might crack the world of Nintendo! "I think this one is … just … perfect!" he finally concluded.

He opened up his laptop and made a logo design for the console's name. He made the word 'Diddy' resemble the styling of the 'Donkey Kong Country' logos. The word 'Codemaster' would resemble that of the real 'Codemasters' logo, and, of course, the 'F1' logo would be a direct replica of the actual 'Formula 1' logo. He placed the three logos together in a single vertical stack and saved his logo design.

The Diddy CodemasterF1 it was!

Well, it looks like Diddy has just succeeded big time in getting this console out of the rubble! This thing's got Formula 1 in its future! The day he gets the game will be coming up!

TO BE CONTINUED …


	5. An early start to the morning

Sunday, November 14, 2010

8:15 AM

Diddy Kong woke up rather early this morning with that "F1 2010" game still in his mind. He also knew that today would be the last day he'd have off before his Enthusia Professional Cup team would be due to arrive at the Nürburgring in Germany for the first day of practice for the season finale. His race for the championship was now just one week away!

Diddy walked into the kitchen where even DK was up a little early as well.

"Good morning, little buddy," said DK.

"Good morning, DK," said Diddy, sounding a little excited.

"You seem a little excited today for some reason, Diddy," said DK, curiously. "You've got something on your mind today, don't you, little buddy?"

"Yep!" said Diddy. "I got that console to work last night!"

"So you did! You were able to find some old Wii parts and reprogram them! That's amazing!" said DK, amazed.

"Well, I must admit that the console is not made of Wii parts," said Diddy with regrets.

"Really?" asked DK. "Then what console did those parts come from?"

Diddy sat down next to DK at the table while they waited for their breakfast to finish cooking.

"Yesterday, I took a hike to the Nintendo World Game Craze to see if I could find a console that would work, but then an employee that I know showed me this one console that, … well, … started out in life as a console that wasn't made by Nintendo, but by someone else."

"Wow," said DK, feeling a little strange that Diddy could find something like this. "Really? What companies did those parts come from?"

"(Gulp) Fine, I'll admit it! It started out as an Xbox 360, then someone decided to take some of the parts out and replace them with PlayStation 3 parts, and failed to reprogram them properly. The store employee had found it in a junk pile in which it didn't belong, removed all Microsoft and Sony references to make it look anonymous, and he had wanted to get rid of it ever since he found it. It seemed like it was my only choice."

Diddy felt worried that DK would go crazy about using parts that weren't made by Nintendo, but DK, surprisingly, felt amazed by Diddy's story.

"So you're saying that that console in your room was made by Microsoft, and then its previous owner took it through abuse of putting Sony parts in it and not reprogramming them correctly?"

"(Gulp) Yes," said Diddy with worry.

"I wonder how did it end up in that junk pile?" asked DK. "Normally, only Nintendo parts end up in a video game console junk pile."

"That I never found out why," responded Diddy.

"You look a little worried about something," said DK, noticing a worried look on Diddy's face.

"I can't believe I just admitted to you that I'm using a console made by rivals of Nintendo, who owns us. It's even on my hat! What was I thinking yesterday!? I feel like an idiot right now!" said Diddy, who almost started crying.

"No, I'm not mad at you at all," said DK, trying to cheer up his little buddy. "I find it very interesting."

Diddy was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said DK.

"But then, I'd imagine you would spread it to the other Kongs and then it would later spread to the rest of the world of Nintendo," said Diddy.

"Don't worry, Diddy," said DK. "How's about this: At least until you get that game, let's just keep this between ourselves, okay?"

"But what about after I get the game?" asked Diddy, worried.

"I once heard a story about another Nintendo character who made a console using parts not made by Nintendo, but from SEGA," said DK.

"I find that hard to believe," said Diddy.

"You also mentioned the day before yesterday that Nintendo actually had an involvement with F1, but not directly," added DK.

"The 1990 'F-1 Race' game on Game Boy?" guessed Diddy.

"Exactly!"

"So perhaps if everyone found out that I'd gotten the 'F1 2010' game for a console made from Microsoft and Sony parts that I reprogrammed, they'd go crazy over it in an excited way?" wondered Diddy.

"Yeah," said DK, patting Diddy's back.

Just then, a timer went off. Their breakfast had just finished.

"Oh, that will mean breakfast time, then," said DK.

DK got up and walked over to the oven and shut it off. He lifted a pan that looked like bacon was in it, and put the bacon on two plates.

"Check this out, little buddy," said DK to Diddy as he sat back down in his chair next to Diddy with the plates. "It's bacon with some banana-flavored syrup!"

Diddy was amazed.

"You've really read a lot of banana breakfast recipes, haven't you, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Well, I don't really read recipes, it's just that we know how to make everything out of bananas," said DK.

"Well, either way, it looks good. You've really done it today, big buddy!" said Diddy with a smile.

"Go ahead and eat up, little buddy!"

The two apes ate their breakfast. Then, Diddy decided to get himself ready for a nice walk.

Five minutes went by, and DK was relaxing on the living room sofa when he saw Diddy come back out of his room with his 'DKCR' backpack on.

"Hey, Diddy, it's a little early, in case you didn't know."

"I know," said Diddy. "I just wanted to get a head start. I've decided that today I'm gonna get that 'F1 2010' game. Those songs by Sub Focus and Pendulum have really made me want that game, and today I'm going for it!"

"Are you sure that there are other reasons you'll want this game besides the music you heard the other day?" asked DK.

"Certainly," answered Diddy. "I love racing. It seems to be the only sport that I'm actually good at."

"Well, I've seen you do good in other sports," added DK.

"Really? Well, sometimes I thought I sucked!" said Diddy.

"I know," said DK, knowing that was coming.

"When I tried out last year's F1 game on the Wii, I thought it would be a good idea to see what F1 is like," added Diddy.

"I once talked to Mario about it, and he used to love F1, but that was a long time ago," said DK.

"Well, I think it's time we at Nintendo got interested in F1 again," said Diddy. "By the way, do you ever watch F1 races these days?"

"Almost never," answered DK. "However, I'm pretty sure there will be a race on tonight."

"Really!? Well, I better get this game and fast! Good thing I woke up early!" said Diddy as he was just about to head out the door.

"Hey, Diddy!" shouted DK.

Diddy turned around. "Yes, DK?"

"Do you even know where you might find this game?"

"Well, I thought I might try the Intergalactic Game World. They have games from, oh, man, everywhere!" said Diddy.

"Do you even know where it is?" asked DK.

"Well, … (sigh) … no. I didn't pay attention to the address!"

"Don't worry, little buddy. I happen to know where it is!" said DK.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm not kidding, Diddy! I've been there before. You wouldn't believe it! That place is often packed like crazy!"

"Well, I never imagined," was all Diddy could say.

"Perhaps, I should go with you," offered DK.

"Well, … okay," said Diddy, shyly.

DK spent five minutes getting ready. He picked an appropriate neck tie with gold-sparkling 'DK' letters. As DK came back, Diddy had some more senses of worry about this upcoming journey. He feared it could be a long one.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK. "If we borrow one of Funky's planes, I'm sure it will only take about fifteen minutes."

"Ooh, I'm not sure if Funky would be up this early," said Diddy.

"There's only one way to find out," said DK.

The two apes headed to Funky's Flights, and, to Diddy's surprise, even Funky had an early start to the morning.

Funky was just coming back from an early morning surf.

"Yo, dudes, yah got an early start today, too! Am I not surprised!" said Funky.

"Hey, Funky, Diddy and I were just wondering if we could borrow one of your biplanes?" asked DK. "Diddy's got something important to do."

"Ah, good thing you asked me, 'cus I'm yo dude for this job! I've got just the one!" answered Funky.

Funky loaned DK and Diddy a biplane that seemed small but reliable.

"Just remember to bring it back alive!" said Funky as DK and Diddy were strapping themselves in.

"Oh, we will, Funky," said Diddy.

And with that, Diddy and DK began their flight to the Intergalactic Game World, the store that sells games from all companies worldwide.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	6. The Intergalactic Game World

Sunday, November 14, 2010

9:00 AM

Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong arrived at the Intergalactic Game World. They landed the biplane behind the store so as to hide it from everyone else. They didn't want to risk anyone stealing it.

They got off the plane and walked around to the front of the store.

"Well, little buddy, are you ready to do this?" asked DK to Diddy.

"(Gulp) Yes, … I'm ready," answered Diddy nervously.

"After you, Diddy. I'm right behind you, pal."

The two apes walked inside. Diddy couldn't believe what he saw. The store was as large as a museum! They were literally enough games to fill up a three-story building! Even games from the 80s and 90s were stored here! Numerous characters from first-party and third-party video game companies were everywhere.

"Wow!" said Diddy with amazement. "I've never seen a game store like this! This … is … unbelievably amazing! I couldn't even imagine DK Island with a temple as big as this!"

"See, I told you there's nothing to be worried about, Diddy," said DK.

As the two Kongs started looking for the game, some of the other characters took some glimpses of amazement to see Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong browsing around.

"DK, don't you think we might have to look in both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 sections?" asked Diddy.

"If your console has components from both of those consoles, then you're probably right," answered DK.

First, they walked into the Xbox 360 section. Luckily for Diddy, nobody was in the aisle.

"Diddy, you go in there and try to find the 360 version. I'll stay here and guard this aisle so nobody sees a Nintendo character in a Microsoft section.

"Well, … okay," said Diddy, unsure that his buddy's plan would work.

Diddy walked down the aisle and gazed at every shelf he passed until he found a familiar sight. There was the "F1 2010" logo on an Xbox 360 game case. He had found the Xbox 360 version of the game he was looking for! He snatched the game out of the shelf and walked out of the aisle.

"I got it, DK!" whispered Diddy to DK.

"Nice going, little buddy."

"Let's rush over to the PlayStation 3 section while we've still got time," said Diddy.

They found the PlayStation 3 aisle and once again the aisle was devoid of life, which meant Diddy was lucky again!

"I'll be right back, DK," whispered Diddy as he walked in.

He spent two minutes looking at all the PS3 games he could find. Eventually, he found the "F1 2010" PS3 game! However, just as he grabbed it from the shelf, somebody else walked in the aisle. Diddy saw him and gasped with shock.

"_Oh, no! I'm gonna be spotted in a Sony aisle and I'm a Nintendo character!_" thought Diddy to himself. "_DK and I are gonna be committed! What am I gonna do!?_"

The character in question walked closer to Diddy and revealed himself to be Solid Snake, someone who Diddy knew. He was too busy browsing at the PS3 games to notice Diddy. Before Snake could see him, Diddy crouched down and rolled over underneath the shelf. Snake simply walked by.

"Strange. I thought I just saw someone here, not a moment ago. Must have been a hallucination," said Snake, and he walked away.

"Whew! That was close," said Diddy as he crawled out from underneath the shelf.

"What happened in there, little buddy?" asked DK as Diddy reunited with him.

"(Gulp) I was almost spotted by Solid Snake," answered Diddy.

"Oh, dear," said DK.

"Don't worry, he never saw me," said Diddy.

"Well, that's a relief," said DK.

"Anyway, all I need now is a steering wheel controller," said Diddy.

"And which console would you prefer?" asked DK.

"I'd go with a PS3 wheel," said Diddy.

"Okay, then head on over to the PS3 accessories section, and I'll guard you when we reach that aisle," said DK.

"No problem, big buddy," said Diddy.

The duo found the PS3 Accessories section within thirty seconds. Diddy walked in and browsed around to see if he could find any steering wheel controllers for the PS3. While he gazed at some steering wheel controllers, he suddenly gasped at what he saw next. There, on a middle shelf, was a PS3 steering wheel controller that looked exactly like a steering wheel from a 2010 Formula One car! Diddy was so amazed. He walked closer and gazed at it.

"It looks so realistic," he said to himself. "This would be perfect for my console."

He grabbed the small box and turned it around to see the details. Oh, yes, they looked very promising!

"I think I'll take this one," said Diddy.

He walked down the aisle to rejoin DK. However, just before he caught up with DK, Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly showed up and walked in the aisle. Diddy stopped cold in his tracks.

"Hey, Diddy. Awfully nice to see you around these parts," said Sonic.

"Um, … hey, Sonic," said Diddy with shock. He felt sure he was about to be busted.

"Hey, what are you doing with those F1 games and that steering wheel in your hands? I thought you could only play games released on Nintendo consoles," said Sonic, curiously.

"Oh, well, … um, …"

Diddy was speechless.

"Don't tell me you've become addicted to Formula 1," said Sonic, feeling amazed.

"Well, … (Gulp) … yes," said Diddy, feeling the opposite of how Sonic was.

"Well, I think it would be a nice way to get some prep into your hands before we head to Europe tomorrow!"

Sonic was due to replace Diddy's fallen Japanese teammate at the Nürburgring for his Enthusia team! Of course, Diddy already knew this.

"You really think so?" asked Diddy.

"Sure. Why not?" said Sonic. "Even I knew a SEGA character who tried to find a way to acquire a Nintendo-only game a long, long time ago."

Diddy was amazed.

"So what brings you to this … F1 game, Diddy?" asked Sonic.

"Well, … for the most part, it's this thing about drum and bass music," said Diddy. "I was on YouTube the other day and found two awesome songs that are featured in this game I plan on buying here."

Diddy noticed DK walking up to them.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really should be going!" said Diddy to Sonic, and he walked up to DK.

"DK, I thought you were guarding me!" whispered Diddy, furious with DK.

"I'm sorry, little buddy. I tried to keep him out, but it was no good," said DK.

"I've been spotted, and now I'm sure to be in big trouble!" whispered Diddy with absolute fear.

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Sonic suddenly put himself in the conversation. "In case you didn't notice, DK, Diddy's Enthusia Professional Cup Series Nissan/Toyota Racing team called on me to replace Diddy's Japanese teammate in the Nismo Skyline after what happened last Sunday in Tokyo."

"Really?" said DK with astonishment.

"Yeah, it's true, DK," said Diddy.

"If we're about to become teammates, and the team considered that you should get that nightmare-of-a-crash out of your mind, then I'd prefer to assist you," said Sonic.

"How did you know about what the team considered for me?" asked Diddy.

"Heck, when I was first interviewed by the team principals, they mentioned to me that you'd been in a big funk because of the accident. They even told me that if you ever got a chance to see me before we head to the Nürburgring, then I should help you out with your depression. In fact, they made me promise that. Well, it looks like I'm a man of my word."

"Well, how are you gonna help me with all of this?" asked Diddy, all of the F1 stuff still stuffed in his hands.

"Easy, _I'll_ pay for them," said Sonic.

"Really?" said Diddy and DK.

"I'm not about to see you risk putting yourselves in trouble as Nintendo characters looking for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 stuff. I'm a SEGA character, and SEGA is a third-party company, so I can take care of the dude at the register without any problem at all, and you just wait outside for me."

"How could you do that?" asked DK with an annoyed-sounding voice. "I don't see any money on you."

Just then, Sonic revealed to the Kongs his money. He had well more than enough to pay for all of Diddy's items.

"Sometimes, you've just gotta expect the unexpected," said Sonic.

Diddy handed Sonic the steering wheel controller and the "F1 2010" games. While DK and Diddy slowly walked together to the front door, Sonic walked over to the register.

"Well, well, what brings you here, Sonic?" The cashier's voice sounded so lazy.

"What a dumb question to ask someone as popular as me!" retorted Sonic, insulted.

"Well, well, it looks like you're the latest F1 enthusiast around here."

"_Why is it that every time I come in here on a Sunday, I see this lazy dumb ass at the register!? Good thing I decided to relieve Diddy!_" thought Sonic to himself.

"Two PS3 F1 games and a PS3 steering wheel," said the cashier.

"One of the games is for the Xbox 360! Can't you see that, you piece of empty-minded obesity!?" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry about that. Let me reconfirm that: One PS3 F1 game, one Xbox 360 F1 game, and one PS3 steering wheel controller, that will be $129.97."

Sure enough, Sonic handed him $130.

"An additional $30 should you want the warranties."

"I'm not interested in warranties today," said Sonic.

"Very well, then. You do realize if it breaks down, it's no money back for you!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!? NO WONDER PEOPLE OFTEN DON'T COME HERE ON FRICKIN' SUNDAYS!"

"Sorry, here are your games and the steering wheel. Have a nice day."

"Thank you!"

Sonic opened the cases to make sure that lazy cashier put both of the correct discs into their cases, for once. Sure enough, both discs were correct. Sonic even checked the discs to ensure they were both brand new, and they were.

"_At least the idiot knows how to do something right,_" he thought.

Sonic ran out of the store with the games and rejoined Diddy and DK.

"Here you go, Diddy. All taken care of."

Sonic handed Diddy both "F1 2010" copies and the steering wheel controller.

"Thank you, Sonic. I really appreciate it," said Diddy.

"Any time," said Sonic. "Just one thing: don't come in this store on Sundays. The cashier that comes in here on Sundays is a real lunatic."

"Is he not?" asked DK.

"I'm serious. I just now had to deal with his laziness and arrogance," added Sonic.

"Sorry to hear that," said Diddy.

"No worries, though. Just be careful with those games and don't open them until you get home, okay?"

"Okay," said Diddy.

"Come on, little buddy, I think it's time we head home," said DK.

"See ya at the Nürburgring, Sonic," said Diddy.

"See ya there tomorrow," said Sonic as the Kongs left him.

The two apes strapped themselves aboard Funky's biplane and headed for home.

Sorry that this chapter took forever, but at least Diddy was able to get the game! Wish him luck in getting it to work on his console!

TO BE CONTINUED …


	7. Let's get this game on!

Sunday, November 14, 2010

10:45 AM

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrived back at Donkey Kong Island with the game Diddy had been searching for. They landed the plane at Funky's Flights and headed back home to their tree house.

The two apes arrived at the house with Diddy holding his PS3 Formula One-styled steering wheel controller and the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the Codemasters "F1 2010" game in his hands.

"You've gotta put those things down, little buddy. You've been holding on to those for ages," said DK.

"Let me … just … put them … in … my … room, … first," said Diddy, exhausted.

Diddy set all the items on his sofa for now, and he and DK decided to plan lunch.

"Isn't it a little early for lunch, DK?" asked Diddy, puzzled.

"Not if we wear ourselves out getting a game that can't be found around these parts," answered DK.

"I will admit you do have a point, big buddy," said Diddy.

DK elected to go with banana sandwiches. While DK got out the banana bread, Diddy rushed into his room and decided to find those two songs that persuaded him to buy the "F1 2010" game, but then he was pondering something else.

"Hey, DK, you said there was gonna be an F1 race on tonight?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah!" said DK from the kitchen. "Just look up the schedule! It'll be there, I guarantee it!"

Diddy sat down on his sofa, turned on his laptop and looked up the F1 schedule. Sure enough, today was the day of the season finale, the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix at the U.A.E. Diddy felt excited about the fact that tonight the 2010 F1 season was coming to an end!

"I wonder who's contending for the championship?" he asked himself.

Before looking up anymore details, he decided to find the Pendulum song that he got attached to, "Watercolour", and play it while he looked up some preview articles for the upcoming Grand Prix.

He read that four drivers had a shot to win the title, and the competition was predicted to be pretty fierce.

"Fernando Alonso, Mark Webber, Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton? Wow, that's a pretty big number of contenders for the last race of the season," said Diddy. "Oh, wait, what was I thinking!? I'm one of four championship contenders for the Enthusia championship at the Nürburgring next week! Four being a rather big number for this!? I must be outta my mind!"

The Pendulum track had reached the point where the big-time percussion was beginning. DK could (sort of) hear the beats from the kitchen as Diddy had left his door open.

"Hey, little buddy, what are you listening to in there?" asked DK.

Diddy realized he hadn't plugged in his ear buds.

"Oh, … well, I'm … listening to, … let's just say: some drum and bass," said Diddy.

DK stopped work on the sandwiches and walked into Diddy's room to see what his best buddy was up to.

"Is that the type of music you were referring to the other day?" asked DK.

"Yeah," said Diddy as DK sat next to him.

The "Watercolour" song was playing like crazy! DK's ears felt a little interested in it, but not as much as Diddy's were!

"I see you've found that they're wrapping up the season tonight," said DK looking at the preview article on Diddy's laptop.

"Yeah, they're in Abu Dhabi tonight. That should be fun," said Diddy with much interest. "I'm curious, DK, did you or anyone have a favorite F1 team back when that Game Boy game was coming around?"

"I was hardly even around, besides it was four years before we had our first adventure together. This was when Cranky was still known as Donkey Kong, so I'm not sure -"

"I meant to say after our first adventure in 1994," interrupted Diddy.

"Oh, well, I … must say that even then I never really had a favorite team, but if I had to choose one today, … even now I probably still couldn't answer that question, little buddy," said DK.

"Oh," said Diddy, disappointed. "I feel ashamed about that. It seems that hardly anyone in the world of Nintendo ever follows F1 anymore. Did it really lose its popularity in these parts?"

"Well, it does seem to be that way," replied DK, "and when was the first time you ever heard of F1?"

"Well, … it was around 2004 or '05, something like that," said Diddy, "when I read an article on who were at the time the top sports personalities in the world. I read down the list and spotted a German F1 driver named Michael Schumacher."

"I've heard of him, but only briefly," interrupted DK.

"Anyway, I read that he is said to be the greatest driver in modern F1. That's all I can remember. He drove for this team called Ferrari, and I often heard Mario talk about Ferrari, perhaps because he is Italian, and Ferrari is Italian. I saw a picture of a Ferrari F1 car from that time, and it looked gorgeous!"

"I would imagine, then, that your favorite team would probably be Ferrari?" asked DK.

"Yeah. It's really the only team I've ever grown to be interested in," said Diddy.

The Pendulum song was over.

"What time does tonight's race start?" asked DK.

Diddy loaded the schedule on his laptop.

"It's on at 7 pm tonight," answered Diddy.

"I guess that means you've got plenty of time to get your game installed on this thing before the race begins!" said DK excitedly.

"Uh, don't you have some sandwiches to finish?" asked Diddy.

"Oh, crap, yes!" said DK, getting up off the sofa. "Sorry, I totally forgot about the sandwiches! Don't worry, little buddy. I'll have them done in no time!"

Diddy turned off his laptop and turned on his HDTV and his console. The console was set and ready to see its first F1 game installed. Diddy opened the Xbox 360 case and took out the F1 2010 Xbox 360 disc. He put it in the console and ran it through its installation process. The total time for this process took about five minutes.

Just as Diddy was about to take the disc out, DK called out his name from the kitchen.

"Diddy, lunch is ready!"

"Wow, five minutes doesn't seem like no time," said Diddy unenthusiastically. He took the 360 disc out of the console, placed it back in its case and walked out to the kitchen to eat his lunch with DK.

As Diddy sat down, he liked what he saw on his plate. Some banana bites in some pieces of banana bread!

"Now this is what I call a fine banana-lunch!" said Diddy happily.

"Eat up, little buddy!" said DK in such a happy, encouraging tone.

The two Kongs ate their lunch speedily quick, and Diddy soon rushed back to his room and got out the PS3 version of "F1 2010". He put the disc in the console and installed that one as well.

"Now how do I put both discs into one game?" Diddy wondered.

He opened up his laptop again, and looked up how he could find a way to mix an Xbox 360 version and PlayStation 3 version of the same game into a single ISO. He figured out only one solution.

(A/N: I don't feel certain that this following method may be possible in real life!)

Diddy went to the data section on his console's settings. He elected to create a blank ISO with plenty of space on it and copied all the files from both versions of the game onto the ISO. All files were successfully copied.

Diddy unpackaged the steering wheel controller, unplugged the other one from the first USB port and plugged in the wheel. He turned the wheel to ensure it was functional, and it was!

And now for the moment of truth!

Diddy returned to the main menu, selected "Load ISO" on the play disc section, and from there "F1 2010" was on the list. Amazingly, there was only one copy on the list, the one that included the files from both versions of the game under a single title. It would be like playing both versions at the same time with all the graphics and everything mashed into one game!

He clicked on "F1 2010", and …

… ten seconds later …

… a loading screen with the game's logo appeared!

Diddy's heart was racing with hope.

The copyright information screen showed up for three seconds, and then … the intro video started playing!

"_YES!_" he thought to himself. "_THE GAME WORKS!_"

He let the intro video play all the way through, and then after going through his naming process, he selected time trial to use as a practice mode. He decided to take a Ferrari F10 to the Yas Marina Circuit, where that very race mentioned on the screen was actually to take place tonight:

2010 FORMULA 1 ETIHAD AIRWAYS ABU DHABI GRAND PRIX

Diddy got out the instruction manual and read the driving controls. He read it over about ten times since he didn't want to forget anything.

He selected "Drive Out" to take the car onto the circuit. After the autopilot brought the Ferrari onto the track, Diddy turned his steering wheel controller to the right, and the car went to the right. He slowly pressed his right foot on the controller's gas pedal, and the car accelerated. He pressed his left foot on the brake pedal to make sure the brakes worked, and they did. A chicane came up and Diddy slowly went around it to test his steering. It was perfect!

He paused the game and decided to switch to using manual transmission. He wanted to test the gear shifters behind the wheel. He unpaused the game, came out of a hairpin and came onto a long straight. When the RPM reached the top, Diddy pressed the right shifter to shift up from second to third gear. Success! He stopped accelerating, and tested the left shifter to shift back down to second gear. Success again!

It was official! All the basic functions on Diddy's steering wheel were working!

Diddy decided to tackle the rest of the circuit as quickly as a newcomer would be expected to. He never once went off the circuit! The way the sunset was shining over the circuit reminded him of "Sunset Shores" in his "DKCR" adventure with DK. He brought his car to a halt at the start/finish line on the first grid box.

Diddy observed the knobs on the steering wheel to see what they would do. He tested every one of them ten times each and learned their specific functions. He studied them all very carefully to ensure he would always remember them. He found the pause button on the top over the gear display, which was also working, along with the digital speedometer and the position counter.

Now the time came for him to test his knowledge on the controls by doing some laps around the Abu Dhabi circuit. He turned in lap times that were astonishing for someone who had never experienced driving a Formula One car before!

Diddy felt very proud of himself! After spending five days of depression from moaning over the loss of his Japanese teammate on his Enthusia team, he had finally found a way to get some real excitement! He now felt so ready to tackle the first practice session at the Nürburgring tomorrow! He could now focus on that Enthusia Professional Cup championship without thinking too much about what happened last Sunday in Tokyo. In fact, Diddy was so happy that he felt like the happiest teenage monkey on earth right now!

Diddy returned his car to the Ferrari garage and walked out to tell DK the news.

DK was out on the porch soaking up some fresh air.

"Hey, DK, you won't believe this! "

"Lay it on me, little buddy!" said DK, excited to hear what Diddy had to say.

"I got the game working!" shouted Diddy, so happily.

"No! Tell me you're kidding! You mean to tell me that you got that game working!?" asked DK with absolute amazement and a little bit of disbelief.

"I'm not kidding, DK! I got both discs installed and mashed them into a single ISO and … it runs flawlessly!"

"Wow! I've got to see it, little buddy! Show me!"

Sure enough, Diddy ran back to his room, and DK followed him in.

The first person view of the Ferrari garage was showing on Diddy's HDTV screen. DK was amazed at what his little buddy had just accomplished.

"I can't believe it, little buddy! I just can't believe it! Does the wheel work?"

"Why don't I just show you, big buddy!" said Diddy.

And with that, Diddy took the Ferrari back on the track and ran three flawless laps around the Abu Dhabi circuit! DK was amazed.

"_This almost can't be true! My own little buddy, sidekick and second banana doing flawless laps in the newest Formula One car around! I never dreamed this would happen!_" thought DK to himself.

As Diddy turned into the pits and back to the garage, DK couldn't help but applaud his "Second Banana"!

"Diddy, that was fantastic! If anyone else in the world of Nintendo were to see those laps, they would go wild with excitement!" said DK.

"Thanks," said Diddy with such enthusiasm! "I must see if I can find those drum and bass songs that made me want to get this game!"

He exited the time trial and selected "Grand Prix" mode. He elected to take the role of Fernando Alonso of Ferrari, and again chose the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. He decided not to mess with the race settings and just get to the garage screen.

As the screen came up, he heard a familiar sound in the background that sounded like it was playing via loudspeaker in the garage. He fast-forwarded time and the Sub Focus "Splash" (feat. Coco) song blasted in through his TV's heavy bass speakers!

"THAT WAS IT!" said Diddy so excitedly. "That was the song that persuaded me to get this game!"

"That was it? This is the music genre you fell in love with the other day?" asked DK.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Diddy.

After running a few practice laps Diddy came back in to find out that the Pendulum "Watercolour" song that also persuaded him to get the game was now playing!

"Wow! I'd never listened to such incredible music before I found these two songs Friday night!" said Diddy.

"I feel happy for you, little buddy," said DK. "Something new to listen, too."

"I love this drum and bass music so much!" said Diddy.

There you have it then! Diddy has gotten his first crack at "F1 2010"! I've got one more chapter planned and I hope to finish it soon, so stay tuned!

TO BE CONTINUED …


	8. Diddy's Ultimate F1 Game Debut Race

Monday, November 22, 2010

11:45 AM

It was the day after the Nürburgring Finale, and Diddy Kong won that race and the Enthusia Professional Cup Series championship over Bowser, Jr.! DK told the story of Diddy's F1 console to the rest of the world of Nintendo, and they all turned out to be ecstatic! To them, this was unimaginable, but Diddy made it happen!

On the night after Diddy got his F1 video game installed, he watched the real Abu Dhabi Grand Prix on live TV and witnessed Sebastian Vettel become the youngest World Champion. Diddy felt a little disappointed that his pick, Fernando Alonso, came only a few points short, but at least he was happy that he got to see how F1 has progressed these days.

"From the time the 1990 Game Boy game came out to today's Codemasters games, yep, Formula One really has steadily progressed in twenty years!" said Diddy one afternoon while relaxing.

Nintendo's big star characters were so impressed with Diddy's accomplishment that they elected to name him as Nintendo's official F1 follower, meaning that nowadays whenever any Nintendo character wanted to get an update on the latest F1 news, they would turn to Diddy Kong!

On this day, November 22, Diddy was going to run his first full-length Formula One Grand Prix race. He chose to run as Alonso again and picked the Bahrain course that started the 2010 season. He had a video camera right behind his sofa. He was going to record this race live and show it to the rest of the gang at a later time. Diddy had now shown himself to be capable of driving without any driver assists! No traction control, no anti-lock brakes, no pit assists, no nothing!

Diddy had already qualified on pole position, so one less thing he had to worry about. He checked his car setup and race strategy and soon after he was ready to get this 49-lap race on! He turned on his camera and selected "Go To Track".

"Well, … here goes nothing. A race of pure integrity," said Diddy nervously. His heart was pounding as the race screen came up.

The first grid light came on and Diddy held his left foot on the brake pedal.

Two lights: Diddy began to rev his engine.

Three lights: Diddy pressed the play button on his laptop's CD player. Turns out, he had acquired a copy of the full 2009 Sub Focus album!

Four lights: Diddy looked behind him (in-game) to see 23 international racing stars sitting behind him on the grid, feeling sure that those in the first couple of rows would be willing to give him a challenge he would never forget!

Five lights: Diddy's heart raced even faster and faster! He knew he had to get a good start to keep himself up front for the early stages! He put his foot on the gas and did not let go! His brakes were still on. He was ready for the start!

GO!

Diddy's Ferrari took off like a rocket, but two other cars were right behind him that looked like they had gotten a slightly faster start. Still, Diddy dived into the first corner at absolutely the fastest he could allow himself to as he slammed his brakes going into the turn. He stayed out despite a Red Bull car on the front row looking so eager to overtake, only to fail.

The early laps winded down, and Diddy had built himself a slim lead during the first fourteen laps. There was only one flaw: the backmarkers! Those slower cars annoyed Diddy so much that, … well, … you wouldn't even imagine! Still, he patiently took the backmarkers one at a time and continued to build up his lead until the end of lap 14 when he pitted for a set of prime tyres. He timed the pit limiter and his brakes very well, and the result was a perfectly-timed pit stop!

Diddy came back out of the pits and rejoined in fourth place. On his position display, it said that Mark Webber had now taken the lead. Other cars later came in to pit and Diddy eventually moved up to third place by lap 18, but Webber stayed out and continued to lead.

On lap 20, Lewis Hamilton spun his McLaren at turn 21 and Diddy managed to sneak by him. Then, on lap 21, Webber finally pitted and Diddy Kong retook the lead!

"Let's see how well I can run up front with these prime tires!" said Diddy as he put on his brakes into turn one again.

The Sub Focus music was constantly keeping him going, as if it was encouraging him to just simply … go fast!

"This music is perfect for racing!" said Diddy.

The laps winded down and Diddy found himself with no one to challenge him for the lead now! He was all alone, up front, and looking like winning this race was seemingly too easy! But then, suddenly, on lap 39, his left front tyre punctured!

"OH, NO!" yelled Diddy as he knew right away what that sound had meant.

His in-game engineer told him to pit for new tyres. Diddy felt heartbroken.

Just before he pitted he decided to alter his strategy and go for some option tyres, since there wasn't that much distance remaining in the race. He pulled into the pits, and the crew set him with a fresh set of option tyres. When he came back out, Mark Webber had just narrowly streaked past him for the lead.

Diddy knew that the option tyres would provide more grip than the prime tyres but also wouldn't last as long as the prime tyres. His goal was to use his tyres wisely if he wanted to win this race.

"The A.I. in this game really is challenging! That's what I like in a racing game!" said Diddy after he realized that he no longer had the lead.

As Diddy Kong raced into the closing laps of the Grand Prix, he felt exhausted and his face was sweating, but he still had some energy left to try and challenge for the win.

With only five laps to go, when Diddy finally caught up with Webber, the in-game A.I. started to get aggressive with Diddy. As Diddy tried to pass the Red Bull in turn four, Webber blocked his move.

"Okay then, have some of this!" said Diddy as he tried Webber again in turn seventeen, but again to no avail.

Diddy's heart was pounding nervously. Time was running out, and his chances of winning his first full-length F1 video game race were steadily fading away.

With three laps to go, Diddy went for it again in turn four so fast that he almost overshot the corner and turned the wheel just in time to make the turn, and this time he successfully passed the Australian's Red Bull.

"YEAH, HA, HA!" laughed Diddy as he pulled up in front of Webber.

During the next few laps, Diddy constantly had to block some of Webber's moves. The Australian was like a madman who was now aiming for Diddy as his biggest target!

The last lap began, and Diddy Kong was only a half of a second ahead of the Red Bull.

"Come on, just … one … more … lap … " said Diddy.

He constantly looked in his mirror on straights long enough for him to focus on Mark Webber right behind him. Diddy felt pretty sure that Webber was going to try at least one more move.

Webber gave Diddy one last shot at turns 18 and 19, but Diddy blocked his move and gained a slight advantage on the straight that followed.

Diddy blew his way through turns 20, 21 and 22 and looked behind him one last time. Webber was losing ground. Diddy had just one more corner and the race was his!

He carefully maneuvered around the final bend and accelerated towards the checkered flag. Webber was closing in fast, but …

… too late!

Diddy Kong crossed the line and captured a well-deserved victory! As the race results screen was about to appear, the in-game voice suddenly went crazy:

"WELL DONE, MATE! REALLY, REALLY WELL DONE! THE TIFOSI ARE GOING MAD OVER THAT WIN!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" yelled Diddy triumphantly. "I'VE DONE IIIIIIIIIIT!"

Diddy felt his heart pound with pride, his body was so overtired, his face was covered with sweat, and he felt so overjoyed!

"I … just … can't … -" Diddy could hardly say a complete sentence due to being completely overjoyed and just about out of energy.

He laid down on his sofa and took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I just can't believe it!" said Diddy, breathing heavily. "Forty-nine … grueling laps … and … I've … pulled it off!"

He pressed the replay button and, guess what: Pendulum played!

He took some time to watch the race's highlights. (Diddy reprogrammed the replay mode on his version to show either the highlights or the full race, even 100% length) He was impressed to see himself master the Bahrain circuit like he was throwing strikes in a bowling alley! He watched a tape of his battle with Webber at the end and couldn't believe the moves he had put on the (in-game) Australian driver.

After the replay was over, the "Watercolour" song was still playing in an endless loop edit, so he decided to press the "continue" button to stop the continuous loop. He turned off his video camera just as the TV's screen went black. Amazingly, the camera captured all the footage.

"Wow! I can't wait to show this to the guys!" said Diddy.

But for now, all he wanted to do was to relax and think about 'Donkey Kong Country Returns', so he did just that, at least until DK walked in just three minutes later.

"Hey, little buddy! I'm home!" shouted DK.

"I'm in here, DK!" shouted Diddy, feeling a little unhappy about his relaxation being cut short.

DK took one step through Diddy's doorway and saw that his little buddy was all relaxed on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little buddy. I didn't mean to break in on ya," said DK.

"No, I don't mind. Come in," said Diddy.

DK walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Diddy.

"I assume you just wore yourself out with your new F1 game?" asked DK.

"I just won a full-length Bahrain Grand Prix," replied Diddy, "and recorded all the footage on my video camera!"

"Did you really?" asked DK with astonishment.

"Yeah!" said Diddy tiredly.

"Wow, no wonder, you look like you need a drink right now!" said DK, "I'll get you one."

DK got up and walked into the kitchen. As DK walked out, Diddy was contemplating on the new 'DKCR' Wii game. It had just been released yesterday, and he had only played through the first world of the game last night after returning from the Nürburgring. He wondered how the other worlds would be like. He kind of already knew, since the game was based off of the adventure he had with DK earlier this year when they had to save the banana hoard from the Tiki Tak Tribe! Diddy thought the whole adventure that summer was cool, except for smashing his head on the moon and almost developing a major headache!

DK came back with a banana-flavored drink for Diddy and gave it to him.

"Thanks, buddy," said Diddy as DK sat back down on the sofa.

"Diddy, I was just wondering if you wanted to play some 'DKCR' with me in a little bit?" asked DK.

Diddy sat up, took a sip of his drink, and smiled at his best buddy.

"Even though I may have just drained my energy for today, I think I'd love to, buddy!" said Diddy.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that, little buddy!"

"I don't know why I decided not to stay up late last night just to play with you," said Diddy, "I do have deep regrets about just leaving to go to bed after you offered me to do the second world with you, but I politely refused the offer and just went to bed. I wish I hadn't made that decision."

"I felt a little sad, too, Diddy," admitted DK. "You had just pounded the first Tiki and I felt pumped up and ready to tackle the Beach, but when you said you couldn't play anymore for the night, I felt heartbroken. What I think we should do often with this game is to just enjoy our spare time together as best buddies. Besides, it does look user-friendly, little buddy."

Diddy thought it over and he knew DK was right. This game was what Diddy had been waiting for for months, he wanted to play that game with DK so bad, and on the first night when he had at least another hour to spare with his best buddy encouraging him to keep on going, Diddy turns in for the night instead. Even a few things in "F1 2010" made Diddy think about "DKCR".

"You're right, DK," said Diddy, almost starting to shed some tears. "We really should be playing that 'DKCR' game as much as we want to and not just stop playing when one of us feels like it. I think this would be a great opportunity for me to spend some quality time with you after all the stuff we've been through. We should be enjoying ourselves … and … each other." Diddy was practically crying now.

"Don't feel bad, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy on the head. "You couldn't have said it any better. No matter if we can endure a long video game or not, we should enjoy it as much as we can. That's what's most important."

Diddy couldn't agree more.

"Now then," said DK with a smile, "let's get that look off your face, finish that banana drink and play some 'DKCR' together, shall we?"

"Sure thing, big buddy," said Diddy, smiling back.

And together, the two apes went into the living room to enjoy some time together playing "Donkey Kong Country Returns".

THE END


End file.
